Once Upon A Time
by Twi Network
Summary: Iron Pen Twilight Challenge April 2012 Entry


Once upon a time, my bestest friend Cinderella and I were having our regular afternoon tea party when my trusty horse Jake ran over and started knocking things off of our table. Cinderella got so mad at Jake she started stomping her foot and yelling at him, but I told her to stop, because Jake was a good horse.

I got down and gave him one of his special treats, and he told me that Flynn Rider had been captured by the evil Rufus The Dragon.

I turned to Cinderella and grabbed my trusty frying pan from under the table. "It's time to go on an adventure! We have to save him!"

"Okay, I've got my shoes, but how do we get there?"

I looked around and gasped at what was before us. "First, we have to go through the yucky swamp, but we have to be careful, because there are lots and lots of alligators and they can eat your feet."

"But, Bella, my dress will get wet if we go in the swamp."

"I'm not Bella, I'm Rapunzel. And it won't get wet if you hold it up like this." I pulled my dress up high so she could see what I meant.

"Okay, good idea, but I'm taking my shoes off; my Mom will yell if they are messy."

"Fine, fine, let's go."

I led her towards the swamp and put my finger over my lips to tell her it was time to be quiet. Then, I held up my dress and carefully climbed over the edge of the swamp and tiptoed through it. It was so cold and wet, and it made me giggle as we barely made it out before the alligators ate Cinderella.

"Rapunzel! Be careful. There's quicksand right under you!"

I jumped and gasped as I realized I was sinking into the sticky sand underneath my feet. I jumped and screamed, and started to run across it. Looking back at Cinderella to be sure she was going to escape with me, I missed a step, tripped and fell on my face over the edge of the desert.

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?"

I nodded and brushed the dirt off my knee. It was definitely going to need a band aid later, but for now we had to get through the dark forest to get to Flynn rider before something really, really bad happened to him while Rufus The Dragon had him prisoner.

"Maybe we should pick some of these pretty yellow flowers to take to Flynn. I think he'd like them."

I pulled Cinderella back from the edge of the dark forest before she could do something else wrong. "NO! You're doing it all wrong, Rose."

"Don't stomp your foot at me. It's not nice, and I'm Cinderella today."

"I know, I'm sorry, but listen. Those yellow flowers could bite you. Everything in the dark forest looks really nice, but it's not. It's mean and scary, and you have to be very careful not to let anything touch you."

We linked arms and carefully made our way through the forest. Cinderlla pushed things away with her shoes, and I used my frying pan to make sure that nothing hurt us.

"I can see Rufus! I can see Rufus!"

"Alright, we have to get ready to face Rufus The Dragon."

"I don't know. . . Rufus scares me a little. His teeth are really big!"

"Oh, don't be a scaredy cat." I pushed my lips together and tried to whistle, sighing when I couldn't, and slapping my leg and calling for my trusty horse.

"Here's the plan: we get on Jake and we scare Rufus into running."

"But we're not supposed to ride on Jake anymore, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I made a face. We had gotten in pretty big trouble the time we had tried that. "Okay. New plan! We hold onto Jake's necklace and take him over to Rufus The Dragon and scare him, so we can save the Castle and Flynn Rider."

"Okay, good idea," she agreed as we held onto Jake's necklace and walked out of the dark forest over to Rufus. I could see Cinderella was a little scared when we got too close to Rufus, so I gave her my hand. She grabbed it, and we let out a big yell and ran towards Rufus.

"We did it!" Cinderella squealed and clapped her hands when Rufus ran really, really fast away from the palace. I joined her, and we did a little dance to celebrate getting to the castle and Flynn. But I knew we had to finish, so I pushed open the door the the palace and walked inside with her.

"We are here to rescue you," I told Flynn.

"Stop. Go back outside. I want to play in the playhouse; Mom said I can today. You have to share, remember?" Emmett said.

"This is not a play house, Emmett," I said. "It's a castle and it is mine. Besides we don't want to play with you and your stinky boy germs. We just want to save you."

"You can't save me. I'm a boy and boys don't get saved we are the one who save little girls."

"Oh, Emmett, you make me so mad," Cinderella yelled, and suddenly her shoes were flying towards Flynn as he sat in the corner with his power ranger toys.

"Ouch! I'm telling Mom!"

"No, you're not. I'm telling Mom you wouldn't play with us." I stuck my tongue out at him. Boys really just don't get it.

"Bella, Emmett, Rosalie!"

We all jumped hearing the voice yelling for us and poked our heads out the door hoping she hadn't heard our fighting.

"It's time for lunch. Come on, inside."

I hooked my arm through Rose's as we started walking towards the inside of the house. That's when my mother let out a yell.

"Isabella Swan! Did you let Rufus out of his pen?"

I bit my lip and looked down, pushing my shoes into the dirt. I nodded. "But only for a little bit, he was the dragon and he trapped Flynn Ryder in the castle!" I hurried to explain to her.

"Rufus is a bunny and he's going to be impossible to catch. Your father is not going to be happy about this."

"Sorry, Mom," I said as we walked into the kitchen to wash our hands for lunch.

"They were in your garden, too, Mom. They even got wet sand in it."

"Emmett, what have I told you about tattling on your sister?"

"Not to do it," Emmett mumbled, making me giggle in victory as I dried my hands off.

I walked over to the table and climbed into my place beside Rose and pushed my brown hair out of my eyes as I swung my legs, looking over at my yellow-haired companion.

"That was fun."


End file.
